Soaked
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Attack, poor, pain, death, love, money. Italy is in ruins. And everything is getting worst. Gore,small handful of cursing, death.


_World War III has broke out in Europe, Italy, Spain, Japan,Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland and France are against Denmark,Norway,Russia, America, China,England, Turkey, Bulgaria and Greece. On Jan 13, 2012 , Italy was hit with several atomic bombs, as the bombs were inspected, It was found out that the bombs came from Denmark , for on one of the bombs had the danish flag on them. Italy did as much as they could do and attacked Denmark. Denmark, who had no idea what was going on, was attacked month later. Denmark's pride was hurt and so they packed for war. Italy soon find out that Denmark was attacking back, Germany,Japan and Spain stepped in ,with quick actions of sending Some troops to guard the broader of Italy and Germany ,Since their broader was on Denmark's , did his part and try to keep Danish troops from coming thew Germany, but of course, Denmark used planes and such to get to Italy, Germany shot any planes they could down . Norway and America were the first to help Denmark. England ,China , and Russia came in next, because America asked them for help of this. Austria, Hungary and France soon found interested and saw Italy needed help, because Italy was also very low on money and barely had money for weapons. Greece joined the fight,for Italy stopped trading and Greece was insulted , thinking Italy stopped trading because they thought Greece would bomb them too,Turkey and Bulgaria joined for the same reasons but later on when they noticed they were being effected by Italy's "Actions" , but Italy only stopped because of distraction of war and money was low to produce they're goods. Belgium,didn't fight but tried to help, and Hungary gave Italy as much money as they could,Hungary and Austria aloud Italians to come and hide into their country . Switzerland, who was in the middle of all this, tried to stayed out as much as possible but couldn't when Spanish and French soldiers marched thew Switzerland and caused Danish Soldiers to take action and attack. Switzerland forgave Spain and France and joined their side in the war much later. Italy was still in ruins and couldn't do much in the war. Leaders of Germany and Spain asked for soldiers but Italy's soldiers weren't usable Italy was truly sorry but said they had many nurses and cooks for their soldiers, Leaders of Spain had other thoughts. They asked for money, Italy didn't have money. Spain's leaders said in 2 months or they're pulling back in the war and more. Italy asked Denmark what do they want from Italy? Denmark responded, Revenge or Money to fix Denmark._

_-Soaked-_

Antonio walked into the house limping a bit. Lovino's arm was full of burns and the other full of cuts he was laying on the couch and tried to sleep. Sleeping thew a war was impossible. His back hurt his neck had bruises and His feet were thumping with blood flow. He groaned and looked up at Antonio who was in pain also. They felt the pain of their country and their people, it was the most horrible pain. Lovino got a cut on his cheek that second.

"Someone got shot. . . Why is someone getting shot?" Antonio kneed down to him.

"Greece and Turkey attacked North of Italy they're getting thew from South Italy. "

"Where's Feli?"

"I just went to Germany, and he has him but-"

"But what? Where is my brothe-Ow!" a deep cut was made into his hand. "I'm sick, if this! Every time one of my people die on my side of Italy, I grow a fucking burn or a cut happens somewhere! My feet feel like people are stomping on them! My head is pounding! And all I hear in the back ground of when I talk is my people screaming and yelling and crying! Someone finish this fucking war already!" Lovino cried, he felt this pain ever since the bombs. The first one was in South Italy the last one was in North. Both of them were together, just coming to Antonio's house from church with him and Belgium and out of no where Lovino fell out on the floor holding his head screaming , he felt like someone took a ax and hit him with it. Feliciano felt it in his chest , he fell on his knees coughing up blood. Germany ,Japan were out going to get Feliciano to get some breakfast when they walked into the house they saw both on the floor and Belgium and Antonio trying to find out whats wrong. Germany was the first to hear that Lovino and Feliciano were attacking Denmark when they came back Germany,Japan, and Spain already knew what they were going to say and took precaution. 3 days later from attacking Denmark. Lovino was the first to hurt and be in agony because he held hold of the capital , Feliciano had massive head aches because they were going thew North of course. Feliciano wasn't effected much after that until A month later when Greece joined in on this ordeal, who was trying to stop other country soldiers getting in and helping Italy.

Lovino felt his stomach get cut, winced and held his stomach blood was staining the couch. He was so done.

Antonio's bosses wouldn't stop asking him to ask Lovino for the money. It seemed like Antonio and the people on Italy's side were the only ones who understood that Italy was broke. They had no money what so ever. The money the given to them was put into for their people to eat. Well the ones that got to Hungary and Austria. Italy was and is straight up poor.

_"Are you listening to me? I'm telling you they have no money! I'm sure if they could rip it out of their asses they would but they can't damn it! "_

_Antonio's boss wasn't taking no for an answer. "I want the money, we are s__ending a lot of money because of them, we're not the richest country anymore, and I doubt we will any time soon. We need and we'll get it by giving it to us in cash, or in land."_

_Antonio's ear perked up. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"If they give it to us okay we'll help them. If they don't well, we're going to give Denmark land. I'm sure they'd like that, and for that he'll have to give use money cause his not getting it without giving us money."_

_"You can't just give them over to Denmark like that! They're not Fucking land that's unclaimed! They're Italy! ITALY! They've got a fucking name!"_

_"I didn't say I was going to give them Italy, both north and south? No, I didn't. We'll give them a part of Italy. So they can shut up."_

_"You're not trading them!"_

_"I didn't say we're trading 'them'- "_

_"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_"I'm not doing anything, it's you who's doing something."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"You're going to kill South Italy"_

_" . . ."_

_Antonio was shocked._

_"I'm not doing that."_

_"You going to do that or your sister , Belgium and the Italy twins are going to get it too. "_

_"You can't just pull them into this like that! They have nothing to do with this!"_

_"If he doesn't give you the money ,you're going to kill South Italy and give his land to Denmark. End of dissociation."_

Antonio kissed his forehead.

"Feli's fine kay?"

Lovino cried into the sofa.

"Come on. . . Let's go take a bath. . ."

He nodded. Antonio picked up Lovino and walked into the bathroom and sat Lovino on the sit of the toilet, Antonio undressed, soon saw how bad Lovino was hurt. Maybe it would be better. For him to die. . . To stop felling this pain. . .

Lovino slowly took his clothes off. Antonio helped him with his pants. His legs were full of burns, cuts and gashes. Antonio was on the verge of tears, bit his lip. Lovino removed his shirt and boxers. A huge gash was on his side and across his chest, Burns were reaching across his back to his neck. Lovino was about to get up until a loud wail rose in the room from Lovino. He held his right shoulder and a deep stab was there. blood oozed and sprayed on the floor and across the bathroom walls. He breathed hard and cried Antonio was ran to Lovino and blood sprayed onto him. He whipped his face and kneed over and didn't know what to do. Lovino was falling apart, he couldn't stand seeing this way. Antonio picked him up and stepping into the tub, turning the water on. Antonio sat Lovino between his legs. His blood turned the water a deep pink. Lovino whined as water hit his wounds. Antonio held him lightly. Lovino laid back on his chest, a deep but small cut appeared on Lovino's face, Antonio bit his lip when he felt a cut across his own back, groaned and tried not to mind. Lovino looked up.

"Are you okay?"

Antonio took a second and nodded.

Lovino kisses his chin painfully and then cuddled on him.

Antonio seeped into the water a bit and looked down at Lovino.

". . .My boss is wondering if you have that money yet . . ."

"Antonio. . .You know I don't have it. . . And I won't have it until the wars over. . . "

"Lovino his getting annoyed. His not going to stop asking you."

"If I had a money tree I would give it to you but I don't have money!" He snapped.

Antonio bit his lips. Lovino seeped lower into the water.

"I'm going under, to clean my cuts on my face." He said and went under his water stay there for a while.

Antonio watched him between his legs as he rubbed his face. Antonio puts his hands on his shoulders and rubbed his gash on his wounded one, trying to clean it. Lovino smiled and went back to cleaning his wounds. He was about to ran out of air. He went to get up, Antonio didn't let him. He pushed his shoulders down. Lovino looked at him panicking , he worded 'no air' Antonio looked at him showing no emotion. Lovino tried getting up again. Antonio didn't let him again. Lovino almost was out. The surface was centimeters away, hit his hands and clawed at eyes were showing his panic. He flailed in the tub and hit his arms, Lovino couldn't do it. He breathed his first amount of water he choked under water he breathed again, his eyes where wide and open , he breathed again, he felt the water entering his lungs , killing him slowly, Lovino breathed his a last amount of water he felt his body getting limp, his hands stopped what they were doing. He looked Antonio , his eyes flickered. They darkened. Antonio let him go moments later. He pulled him up out of the water and held him. Water exited out his mouth and nose, Lovino's marriage ring, that Antonio gave him, slipped off his finger into the water. Antonio cried.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
